


Young Justice Meets the Rouges

by miagirl3



Series: Kid Flash's Story [5]
Category: The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Fights, First Meetings, One Big Happy Family, Protectiveness, The Rogues (DCU) As Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17307881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Flash is busy with an off world mission. At the same time the Rouges are busy with a heist. The only solution. . .  to send young justice. Poor Wally.





	Young Justice Meets the Rouges

_**Third Person** _

The young justice team was on their way back to the mountain from a mission when Wally got an alert form his Aunt Iris that the rouges were pulling a heist and he was needed. He groaned quiet loudly at that. 

"What is wrong my friend," Aqualad asked noticing his sudden change in his mood, along with everyone else.

"It's nothing. Hey Miss M can you drop me off in central and quick at that. The rouges are pulling another heist," He asked her. She shook her head yes and they started heading that way. 

On the way their Kaldur said the one thing he didn't want to hear, "My friend it is fine we will help you out."

"Theirs no need, Flash will be their," Wally lied, knowing that he was on an off world mission.

Robin looked up at his best friend and was confused, "What are you talking about, Flash is on an off world mission with GL." Wally gave a look and it dawned on Robin what he was trying to do. He didn't want the team to meet the rouges. Robin remembered the time he first met the rouges and how much Wally avoided it then to.

"Just give up KF. They are going to have to meet the rouges sooner or later," Robin told him.

He sighed, but gave in, "Fine, but I'm taking on trickster and Rob is taking on un-Captain cold. Understand," he told them.

"It is your city, you are in charge my friend," Aqualad told him, while Artemis took notice in the little slip up he made. 'What was he going to say', she thought.

By the time they were done discussing things they were their. They got to Central City bank and started to fight the rouges. Wally went to trickster, Robin Cold, Aqualad to heatwave, Superboy to pied piper, Artemis to mirror Master, and M'gann to Weather Wizard.

All of a sudden in the midst of the fighting Artemis hit Sam in the shoulder with an arrow.

"SHIT! SHE ACTUALLY HIT ME!" He yelled. All of a sudden Wally and Robin stopped fighting Cold and Trickster. all four ran over to Sam, while the rest of the rouges ran over to Sam as well leaving everyone else on the team confused.

"What do you mean she hit you," Mick asked.

"What does it mean. Their is an arrow in my shoulder. What do you think," he said back in an angry voice.

"Sam are you okay," Wally suddenly asked confusing his whole team, but Robin.

"Does it look like i'm fucking okay," he said making Wally feel guilty.

Len put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him. "Give me a minute kid. I'll make sure he's okay. You, James, and Hartley go over their and play okay," He told Wally. Wally shook his head okay and the three teens went over to where he pointed and waited. They sat down while young justice followed him.

Artemis sat down next to him and he gave her a look. "How could you do that to him Artemis. He didn't do anything to warrant an arrow in his shoulder!" he said to her angrily while standing up.

"Well how was I suppose to know! Their the bad guys, or did you forget that fact while you were stuffing your face on the way here," She told him standing up to face him.

At that point Hartley really didn't like her. First she hurt Sam, then she messed with Baby Flash.

"Hey watch it! What did Wally ever do to you. He is only doing what he needs to survive. Your the one who should fucking apologize," Hartley said angrily standing up and joining Wally's side.

"Pipey, Baby Flash, you know how Flasher and Lenny get when you guys cuss. He says it's bad," Trickster said standing up and facing them while giving them a look that begged them to stop. 

They both sighed and sat down while looking at James. "We're sorry James. We didn't mean to upset you, were just worried about Sam is all," Wally told him.

"Yeah sorry James, How about we play a game of darts later on and you not tell Lenny about this," Hartley told him. While James was shacking his head yes Len was behind him with a creepy smile on his face.

"Don't even try Hartley or you Wally. Flasher is going to know about this whenever he gets back. Hart, what did I tell you about that language it is bad," Len scolded them.

"But Len you use it all the time, along with Sam, Mick, and Mark. Why can't we use it," Hart argued.

"Because Mick and I are your legal guardians and you are only 16 along with James and Wally. Your only kids and I do not want Flasher complaining to me one more time that we can no longer kidnap baby flash because as he says, 'You are the reason he is turning in to a bad kid. He use to be so good.' If I have to hear that one more time I am going to hurt you," He said with a look.

"No you wouldn't. You love me to much," Hartley said.

Even though Len would never show that particular emotion, the kid was right, he did love him.

While all this was happening the Young Justice team was wondering what was going on, except for Robin.

"Sam is going to be okay," They heard Mick say as he looked at the group of teens. Len gave a nod in recognition, before going back to Wally.

"You can go back to the mountain with your team, but right after you come to the safe house near your school. Do you understand," Len told Wally.

"Yes Uncle Len, I understand, but why," He asked.

"Flasher is off world, Your Aunt is off visiting a family friend in another state, and their's no way we are letting you go back to your parents home. That leaves us to take care of you. Be back before 6. That way you have enough time to get ready for bed and eat. You have school tomorrow," With that the rouges left the team and took Sam back at the safe house.

When the team returned to the mountain they looked at Wally and demanded for answers.

"What was that all about," Artemis asked.

"That was my family, or at least the closet thing I got," He told her.

"And what do you mean by that," She told him being nosy.

"I don't now, maybe you should figure out your own family issues with your dad before you come to me about who I see as my uncles, brothers and cousins," He told her with an angry look in his eyes.

"Look I'm sorry that I hurt one of the rouges, I didn't know that you cared about them," She said.

"You didn't know. First of all, all the hints I drooped on the way their. Then theirs the fact that hello! Everyone has a villain that favorites them, but I do accept and I'll see if Sam will accept it to," he said.

Everything returned to normal until it was time for him to leave.

He said bye while Artemis smirked. Before he left he heard two words come out of her mouth.

"Baby Flash."


End file.
